Littlest High
by MintyFresh103
Summary: What if the peta were all humanized? What if they were in high school? Here's my take on it! Sorry I'm bad a summaries! High school AU
1. Chapter 1

Hiya!

Here with my first LPS story! High school AU! Woohoo!

WARNING contains:

Pennussell

Peppunil

ZoexDigby

ButtercreamxVinnie

Minkax?(Suggestions?)

Let's go then!

:-: :-:

Around 500 teenagers mulled through the small hallways of Littlest High School on the first day of school. The school was the smallest in the city, and was just perfect for the small population of students.

Ms. Blythe Baxter walked down the hallway, some students clearing the way for the new teacher. She was young, under thirty, with long, brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a huge head, but she was very fashionably dressed. She had her hand on her purse, briskly walking through the halls to her class, she would meet her first students ever today, she taught grade 10 math, and her homeroom would start in 20 minutes. She arrived in her classroom, it was nothing special, just 25 desks her space in the corner, a chalkboard, and a few posters around the room. She set her purse on her desk chair and checked the clock, 15 minutes until the bell, no one was in class yet, but there was a lot of noise coming from the hallway. She moved her purse to the floor and sat down, anxious to meet her new students.

The first to enter, 10 minutes before the bell, was a short, slightly chubby, slightly tan boy with hazel eyes, and neat, yet spiky hair that was slicked back. He wore an orange collared shirt, dark brown shoes, and reddish-brown, crisp khakis. He looked around the class, then looked back at Blythe, "Um, is there a seating plan of some sort?" His voice was quite squeaky, like it hadn't changed yet. "Oh no, not yet, sit where you like." She replied.

The boy immediately made his way to the very front and sat right in the middle. Strange, thought Blythe, most students would hate sotting there. The boy then tool out a book and began to read.

The next after the boy, was a medium height, slightly skinny, extremely pale girl with brown eyes that looked almost pink, and a high, chocolate pony tail with a single blonde streak through it. She wore a white dress shirt, dark blue jeans, and a light blue t-shirt over top. She must have guessed there was no plan, because she went directly to the back corner of the classroom, she though, got out a notebook and began to write in it.

The next to come was a tall, thin, indian boy with messy dark hair, and brown eyes. He wore a turquoise turtle neck and dark jeans. He stuttered out "Is there a seating arrangement?" Blythe shook her head, and he sat in the back as well, but on the opposite side as the girl.

A few more filed in, such as a tall, burly boy who looked like a stereotypical jock, a girl with so many clips in her hair you'd think they were sprinkles, and a jittery boy in an out fit with an obscene amount of pockets.

Next came a skinny, tan girl who was in the shorter side with bright blue eyes, and blonde hair with some pink streaks tied up in pigtails. She was wearing a pink crop top with a magenta tank top underneath, and light blue jeans, her clothes had faint stains on them. She nearly ran in, "HIYA!" The whole class looked up, "Where should I sit?! I wanna know, cause I gotta know where to sit!"

Blythe smiled, "Anywhere you'd like." The girl nearly jumped into a seat in the third row.

A few more came in, an asian girl with a very sinister appearance, a hispanic boy with very colourful attire, and a stout girl wearing a pink flower around her neck.

Then came a very small boy, easily the shortest in the class, he was tan, with dark brown eyes that seemed vaguely purple, a splash of freckles across his face, and brown hair that was slicked back with more gel then she thought possible. He wore a lime sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and a dazed expression. He went straight to the back, and sat down next to the indian boy.

The next was a medium height, curvy, and extremely sparkly girl who was cutting it very close to being late. She was tan, with dark brown hair with several purple steaks and one pink one down the center. She was wearing a large gold necklace, a hot pink tank top, a high waisted purple skirt, a black jacket, black boots, and a black beret. She scanned the room, and then took the seat in between the boy who looked like a football player and the girl with the ponytail.

Seconds before the bell rang, the last student ran in the classroom, she was a tall, slightly chubby asian girl with two black buns on either side of her head. She was wearing a dark purple skirt, a lavender t-shirt, and a purple cardigan. She came in breathless, and embarrassed looking.

"Um, Ms., would you care to take a seat?" Said Blythe in her most teacher-like voice, she had never really given orders like this before, she was new.

The girl blushed, and took the last empty seat in the class, right in the front next to the first boy that had come in.

The bell then rang, and the few students that had been talking quieted down, the announcements came on, the usual, but as soon as the announcements were done, she slowly walked up to the front of the room.

"Welcome students, as you know, I'm , and I'll be your homeroom this year." She felt strange, but continued nonetheless.

"Now, for the attendance," She grabbed the folder and took out a pencil.

"Pepper Clark?" She said.

"Present." Called the girl with the pony tail.

She rambled out a few other names such as Olive.

"Russell Ferguson?"

"Present!" Said the boy in the front row.

She went down the list, all the way up to "Zoe Trent?"

"Present darling!" Called the sparkly girl from before.

"Now," Started Blythe, "This year I really like to focus on improving all of your skills in math, no matter what your good at now, by the end of the year, you should be able to reach at least um, a 70% in every subject of math." She continued, "now today, we'll start with a review of last year..."

Blythe began talking about finding the circumference of a circle, but at the very back of the class, other things were going on, Zoe began whispering to Pepper,

"Pepper, pepper!" She whispered-screamed.

"What?" Asked the brunette.

"It's me, Zoe, of course!"

"Yeah, I know, I heard your name!"

"You don't remember me?"

"Um, no, should I?l

Zoe's heart deflated, was she that different from 5 years ago? Pepper had been her best friend until grade 5, when Zoe was transferred to a private school, along with her sister, Gale, but now that was heading off to university, she had come back. She had really missed Pepper, they were inseparable years ago, but then again, it looked like Pepper had changed as well, she had gotten a blonde streak in her hair, and she seemed much more tomboyish then before.

Zoe turned her head to the other side, where sat the most handsome boy in the entire world, Digby. He turned his head to her and smiled, and her heart quickly inflated once more.

But, before she could get a word in, the bell rang, and he left. But Pepper was still there, so she decided to try again.

"Um, Pepper, it's me, Zoe Trent?"

She said hopefully.

Pepper thought for a moment, "Zoe?"

Zoe nodded.

"Woah, I haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaimed, and the two girls hugged.

"What do you have next" She asked.

"English, you?" Replied Pepper.

"Oh, I have french."

"Oh, well, see you at lunch!"

And the two girls walked to their separate classes, each happy to have their friend back.

:-: :-:

Well, there we go!

Btw I made Blythe the math teacher mostly cause of "Books and Covers".

Hope you liked it!

Please review!

~MintyFresh103


	2. Chapter 2

Back once more!

Sorry I'm so bad at updating!

And as a note I will most likely be changing the pairings I mentioned before, the only confirmed one is Penussell.

Hope you enjoy nonetheless! nwn

:-: :-:

"Oh Olive, of COURSE you'll be able to do it!" Minka Mark's loud voice echoed through the cramped hallways, the school was just barely big enough for even it's small student body.

"Oh, I don't know..." Said Olive Shellstein, her quiet voice set to a near murmur.

"You're the best landscape artist I know! Or maybe you could enter for photography!" Minka reassured.

Olive looked doubtful, but she still sighed, "Alright."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Cheered Minka.

The two friends were discussing an upcoming art contest, in which Minka would be entering her best abstract piece, and Olive either her best landscape or photographs.

"What do you have next?" Asked Olive, checking her schedule, "I have English."

"Awwww!" Groaned Minka, "I have science."

"Oh well," Sighed Olive, "I guess I better head upstairs then." And she opened up the doors to the stairwell and rushed up the steps, or as fast as she could rush, Olive wasn't the fastest.

Minka, however turned to the door on her right, Mr. Trepaski's science class, and stepped inside.

She arrived to see the class all huddled in one corner of the room, each looking extremely bored.

, however stood right next to the door, and half-smiled at Minka, "Join the rest of your classmates."

She walked over to the cautiously, Trepaski had a reputation of being an insane, slightly mean spirited lunatic, so she had no idea what to expect.

About a minute later, Mr Trepaski slowly began to close the now open door, but he was interrupted by the chubby asian girl from Minka's homeroom.

"Oh my gosh!" She was breathless, "I'm so sorry I'm late! I couldn't find the classroom!"

stared at her with little to no emotion on his face, "I do not except tardiness, but seeing as you have an excuse I'll let it go."

The girl breathed a sigh of relief and joined the rest of her class.

"Now," Mr Trepaski stared at them, "You may wonder why you're all in the corner, well, I believe in discipline, and that includes a seating plan, but seeing as I know none of you, I need to assign it randomly, so listen closely."

"Wow" Minka thought, "The rumors were right, he's crazy."

then began pointing at people and assigning them randomly to a group of three at a certain table. At the end of the lengthy and pointless process, Minka found herself on the right of Russell Ferguson, and on the left of him was the asian girl, whose name she had just recently learned was Penny Ling.

"There!" Exclaimed Mr Trepaski exuberantly, "Now..." He looked at the clock, "I see we can't start anything new, so talk to your new lab partners."

"This is ridiculous..." Muttered Russell irritably.

"Hey Penny Ling!" Shouted Minka, waving to her potential new friend.

"Minka!" Scolded Russell, "Be quiet!"

"But Russell, he said we could talk to our partners and SHE's one of my partners so it's ALL OKAY!" She smiled, "Sorry if you were confused."

"Well, hi, um..." She thought for a moment, "Minka!"

"Wanna sit with me at lunch?!" Asked Minka exuberantly.

"Oh, um, sure! I would love to!" She exclaimed.

"Great!" Exclaimed Minka.

The two girls then talked for the rest of the period, while Russell sat in the middle and tried to read.

When the bell rang, indicating their departure, Minka was on cloud nine, she hadn't made a new friend since the beginning of grade nine, a whole year! Now she would have more then one friend!

:-: :-:

SUPER IMPORTANT NOTICE:

Since I'm changing the pairings, I've got a poll on profile so you guys can choose what you want.

Please do it, I need help!

And I'll try to update more.

Oh, and I made Olive a landscape artist and photographer so her and Minka would be able to bond a bit, and to open up a side story.

~MintyFresh103


	3. Chapter 3

Hi once more!

SUPER SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE:

As mentioned in my last chapter, I put up a poll about the pairings in this, I really need you to vote! I'm super indecisive, and I doubt I can choose by myself! So, if you want this story to continue, go to my profile and vote!

Also, I'm sorry about putting up the wrong chapter last time, I tried to fix it as soon as possible and the right one is up now.

Now that that's out of the way, onward!

:-: :-:

The cafeteria buzzed as students filled it's tables, conversations everywhere, and the latest back to school gossip was being whispered from ear to ear.

Amongst the chaos, Pepper Clark felt on top of the world, and why wouldn't she? She had had an amazing morning, first her best friend had returned, and second, her english class had been better then ever.

English had always been Pepper's best subject, but that morning's class had been particularly great.

Her teacher this year was , a new teacher, a handsome young man with a scar on his right cheek, but that wasn't the good part. Her english teacher from grade 9, , whom she had loved as a teacher, had pulled her out of class to talk to her in the hall, and she had told her she had a very important job for her to do, she hadn't said what it was, but she had said to go to the auditorium tomorrow at lunch.

"Pepper?" Asked Zoe quizzically as they stood in the middle of the cafeteria, "Where should we sit?"

"Oh, well, let me see..." She scanned the tables for a certain group of people, but saw none of them. But, she did see an empty table.

"Oh, there's a table!" She exclaimed, and grabbed Zoe's wrist and pulled her over.

They sat beside each other, each with a lunch bag.

"Not into buying your lunch?" Asked Pepper as she pulled out a tuna sandwich.

"Oh no Darling, I'm quite a picky eater, and besides, our chef's food is better anyway."

"Chef? Oh, right..." She said, remembering that Zoe came from a wealthy family.

"So, how was Largest?" Asked Pepper, curious about what her friend had been up to for the past few years.

"Oh, it was... nice, I guess." She replied suspiciously.

"That's good."

Suddenly, as if a ghost had crept up behind them, they heard a voice from behind.

"Hello..."

They turned to see a slim asian girl, her dark hair streak with blonde highlights, wearing a a white, short sleeved dress shirt over a tan top, a checkered skirt, boots, and a innocent look.

"Oh," Pepper said, disappointed it wasn't who she had hoped, "hi Scout."

"Hello Pepper, who's your friend here?" She eyed Zoe hopefully.

"Darling," Started Zoe, "My name is Zoe Trent, and-"

"Really? And, well, I couldn't help but overhear that you just recently left Largest High?" Scout was smiling sweetly.

Zoe bit her lip, "Yes, I did."

"Are you not aware that they are our biggest rivals? Why did you decide to come here? What was it like there? What-"

"Scout!" Snapped Pepper, annoyed, "You need to leave now!"

Scout gave Pepper a vicious look, followed by a suspicious smirk, "Fine." And she walked away.

"Um, Pepper?" Asked Zoe.

Pepper glanced over her shoulder, making sure the girl was gone, "That girl is trouble, her dad is editor of "The Downtown City Gazette" and she runs the student paper, but outside school hours, she sells a secret gossip newspaper, she's bent on ruining everyone's life."

Zoe looked over her shoulder and saw Scout patronizing other students, and eyed her suspiciously, she then continued her conversation, "So, when did you get that streak?"

Pepper squirmed uncomfortably, then bit her lip, "I just wanted a change."

Penny followed Minka through the halls of Littlest High, searching for Minka's friend Olive.

"She should be right around... Here!"

Penny turned a final corner and saw a short girl wearing a light green t-shirt, a polka-dotted sweater, cargo shorts, leggings with hearts all over them, a flower around her neck, and an olive backpack sitting cross legged on the floor against the lockers.

"Hi Olive!" Shouted Minka, "This is Penny Ling, she's gonna be our new friend!"

Olive waved shyly, while Minka did a celebratory back handspring.

Penny sat beside Olive, gave her a smile, and opened up her lunch bag, pulling out a garden salad, a bottle of ice tea, some popcorn, and a cookie.

Minka sat down beside Penny, pulled an apple out of no where and took a large bit out of it.

The girls sat and chatted for a while, Penny fit in quite well with the two friends, until someone interrupted them.

"Hello there..."

Scout stood before them, smiling sweetly, "How was your summer Olive?"

"Oh," Olive whimpered "It was nice..."

"Take lots of pictures?" Asked Scout innocently.

Olive nodded shyly.

"Good," Scout smiled, "I wouldn't want you to be rusty, I'm mean you ARE going to help me with the paper again this year, right?"

Olive's eyes widened, "Oh, well I'm..."

"Good, good," Interrupted Scout, "glad to know I've got the best photographer in school by my side."

Olive quivered, and started to speak, but Scout interrupted her once more, now focusing on Penny, "Are you new here?"

Penny nodded cheerfully.

"Where are you from?"

Penny giggled, "Zilwaukee, I know, funny name.

Scout smiled, "Well good to see you all again." And she walked away.

"Who was that?" Asked Penny curiously.

Minka and Olive both sighed, "Well..."

:-: :-:

Chapter: done!

So glad that's over, Penny and Pepper are the characters I find hardest to write.

But, it was necessary to introduce Scout, she'll have a pretty big part in the story, as will Olive. (of course my favourite side pets)

Please don't forget to vote, the poll's on my profile!

~Mintyfresh103


	4. Chapter 4

This is getting easier!

Don't forget, the poll's still open, if you want a say, please vote! There are a lot of ties and I don't want to pick a pairing you guys don't like!

And, I will also be replying to a few select comments:

Elmdawn:

I will not be releasing who wins the poll, as it is blind.

The review I really wanted to reply to I can no longer find(I think they deleted it) but it was about how Pennussell fans are mean to Russianka fans.

I really wanted to clear this up, while I know there are some Pennussell fans out there are VERY rude to Russinka fans, something I find completely idiotic, I actually also kinda ship Russinka, it's just that I like Pennussell more. And it's not just some Pennussell fans that are rude, I've seen much worse from some Sepper fans when they address Vinnil fans, so please don't say that all of us are rude. And to those who are rude, CALM DOWN, it's a cartoon guys, seriously.

And to all the compliments:

VIRTUAL BEAR HUG SENT.

Now, on with the story.

:-: :-:

Blythe sat at her desk, quietly eating her lunch and staring at her empty classroom. She took a final bite out of her apple, then reached into her bag, pulling out some pasta, quickly opening it up, but was disappointed with how cold it was.

She sighed, there must be a microwave somewhere. Her first thought was the teacher's lounge, but as she headed out of her class, she realized that the home economics class was just a few meters down the hall. "There's probably something in there." She thought, and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Asked a high pitched, airy voice from inside.

Blythe entered to see that the voice belonged to Soung, the teacher, sitting at her desk.

"Do you have a microwave in here?" Asked Blythe.

Youngmee nodded, and pointed towards the back of the classroom "Right back there."

"Thanks." Blythe made her way to the back of the room and quickly microwaved her pasta.

"So how's your homeroom?" Asked Youngmee.

"Oh, it's good," Blythe removed her pasta from the microwave "I guess you could say it's the best I've ever had, but that wouldn't be saying much, would it?"

Youngmee laughed "No, I guess not, but it's the same for me."

Blythe smiled.

"Would you like to eat lunch in here?" Asked Youngmee "I now see how lonely it feels to eat alone."

Blythe nodded "I would love to."

An hour or so later, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and as the students flooded the halls, searching for their next classes, Minka practically sulked on the way to hers.

She had home economics, a class she really didn't want to take, but her mother had told her it was necessary, as when she was out working late, their needed to be someone to take care of the house.

She walked into the class dismally, or as dismally as she could, and slumped into a seat near the back.

She sat, stewing in her on discontent until a girl walked up and sat down beside her.

The girl was a mirage of colour, with butter blonde hair with chocolate tips tied up in pigtails and a clip shaped like a piece of candy in it. She was wearing a white tank top with a pink and yellow cardigan, a light blue skirt, one striped knee sock, and one polka dot.

"Hey there Sugar Bear!" Her voice was like a buzz "What's the haps bo baps?"

Minka's eyes widened at the girl, "Are you new here!? Cause if you are I NEED to show you around so you can make friends cause if you can't make friends, you won't have any friends, and then you can't have fun, and then you'll be sad! And it's REALLY not fun to be sad!"

The girl snickered "Why yessy-bo-bessy I'm a newbie wewbie here! My name is Bethany Sundae, but call me Buttercream! It's more scrum-dili-umtiously sweeterificly treaterific!"

Another girl then slid in beside Buttercream, she had orange hair that was streaked with pink, and she had so many clips in her hair, you'd assume they were sprinkles on a cupcake, along with a white hat, orange overall, a magenta t-shirt, and white leggings.

"Hey there." She said in a calm voice "I'm Suzanne Sprinkles, but call me Sugar Sprinkles, Suzanne is too worn out, not even cozy anymore."

Buttercream light up "You have a more amazy wo wazy sweeterific name too?!"

"Class," Called Ms. Soung from the front of the room Today just like to see what you can do. So, just make what you wish to the best of your abilities."

Minka smiled, and realized she had completely forgotten about her less then stellar mood.

:-: :-:

Sorry about how short that was!

Also sorry that we've seen practically nothing about the guys, but no worries! That will come!

And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote if you haven't already! The poll is on my profile!

~MintyFresh103


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya!

I'm back!

Don't forget, the poll is still open!

I have most pairings set, but if you want a say, please vote!

:-: :-:

The rest of a day was a blur, classes were filled with nothing but the usual first day of school routine, and there was a sigh of relief from near every one when the bell rang.

Vinnie's eyes shot open at the sound of the bell, it wasn't that he'd been asleep, he'd just had his eyes closed from pure boredom. Besides, geography didn't interest him much.

In fact, there were no classes that really interested him, except math, but it didn't really interest him, he was just good at it, something you wouldn't expect from a student like him.

Just as he opened his locker, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Vinnie, what are you doing after school?"

He turned to see Sunil, his best friend, as he had expected, his indian accent was a dead giveaway.

"Sorry Sunil," He said, looking up at his friend, who was about a foot taller then him "I've got dance class."

"Ohh..." Sunil sighed "Okay."

Vinnie shut his locker "How's Sharukh doing?"

Sunil shrugged "Good I guess, him and Es-" He stopped "his friends are always going out, so I don't really have to put up with him."

Vinnie laughed, he knew how much Sunil's cousin's attitude bothered him.

"We should probably head to the bus." Said Vinnie, remembering that they had to go home.

Sunil nodded, and the two friends made their way to every high school student's hell, the school bus. For the kids who didn't have a car, or couldn't walk home, it was the school bus, or public transit, and some kids, like Vinnie and Sunil, didn't live very close to any bus stops or subway stations, and the school stops were just closer to their homes.

As the boys walked up the steps to the bus, they realized they were some of the last students on, and therefor had a limited choice of seats. They scanned the aisle for a few seconds before seeing an entire empty row near the back, primal seating, it was strange that no one was there.

Just after they made their way down the aisle and had sat down, a few extra students trickled in, but right before the doors closed, the chubby asian girl from their homeroom burst in.

She said something to the bus driver, probably an apology for being late, quickly made her way down the aisle, and sat down in the seat across from the pair.

"Wait," Said Sunil "I thought you said you dance class."

Vinnie shrugged "Apparently because it's the first day of the public school year they change the class times a little, so it's at 4:15, not 4:00."

Whenever Vinnie had dance, he usually to the public bus, which had a stop right next to his studio.

"Excuse me," Interrupted the asian girl "Aren't you in my homeroom?"

They nodded, "Penny, right?"

She nodded back "And I couldn't help but overhear that you had a dance class at 4:15?"

Vinnie raised an eyebrow "Yeah..."

"Would it happen to be at..." She rummaged through her backpack to pull out a little slip of paper "414 Millway?"

Vinnie's eyes widened "Yeah! But, I've got a private lesson, and since Violet's not there on Tuesdays..."

"Did they double book us?" She asked, a worried look on her face.

"Uh..." Vinnie paused "I'm not sure."

"Strange..." Said Penny, and she began to stare out the window.

Several minutes later, the bus stopped at it's third stop, and Sunil stood up to get off, as did Sharukh, Sunil's cousin that lived with him, and Esteban Benderez.

Vinnie waved "See you tomorrow."

Sunil waved back as he left the bus.

Just a stop later, Vinnie left the bus, along with a few other students, none of which he really knew, and headed home. His house was only a five minute walk from the stop, so it wasn't far, an it was only 3:30, so he had tons of time yo get to his lesson.

When he arrived at his family's bungalow, he saw that as per usual, he was the first home. So, he grabbed some food from the kitchen and headed into his room to get his dance bag ready. He searched around his mess of a room for a few minutes before finding everything he needed, he would usually have had his bag with him at school, but since he had a little extra time he figured he wouldn't need it.

Checking the time, he realized it was 3:45, time to leave and, after grabbing another quick snack, he ran out the door.

PENNY

Penny made her way off the bus as quickly as possible, eager to get home, then to her dance lesson.

A few other kids got off at her stop, including Russell Ferguson, her lab partner.

"Hi Russell!" She greeted, smiling.

"Oh," He seemed surprised "Hell Penny Ling."

"Do you live around here?" She asked.

He nodded "On Maple."

"Wow!" She cried "I live just around the corner from you!"

"Oh," He seemed to have just remembered something "You moved into the McKean's old house."

"Um," She paused "I guess so."

"Well," He said as they turned a corner on to Maple street "I hope you have a nice year at Littlest." And he walked up to his own house.

Penny smiled as she continued toward her own home, which was about a two minute walk from Russell's, and barely a five minute from the bus stop.

When she arrived, she slung her backpack in the front hall and walked to the stairs.

"Katie!" She called "Are you home?!"

"Yeah!" Replied a voice from above.

"Just checking!" And she entered the kitchen, unpacked her lunch bag, grabbed her dance bag, called once more up the steps "Kate, I'm leaving!" And ran out the door.

She jumped on a bus to take her to her studio, she didn't even know the name of it, her parents just gave her the address and time.

When she arrived, she saw the name was "V&C's dance", and she also saw Vinnie Terrio walking inside.

"Vinnie!" She called with a wave.

He turned and waved back, then gestured inside.

She ran up to the doors and they walked in together, Vinnie said that the instructor shouldn't have a class right before their's and they could ask about their classes.

They marched on up to a room labeled "Craig Liondelle" and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A young man opened the door.

"Craig?" Vinnie asked "Could you tell me why me and Penny here have lessons at the exact same time?"

"Oh," Craig smiled "Didn't you hear? We were overbooked and had to change some privates to semi-privates, sorry! Now meet me in a few minutes!" And he slammed the door.

"Well," Said Penny "What type of dance are you into?"

:-: :-:

Yeah, that's super unrealistic but whatever, it's my story.

And finally, a chapter without Minka! I live writing her, but it was too much.

And SUPER IMPORTANT:

After checking the reviews, I see that you guys are talking about what I said earlier about rude shippers. But please, don't, I don't want anything starting!

Don't forget to vote!

~MintyFresh103


	6. Chapter 6

I'm very sorry guys, but I have some bad/good news.

I'm stoping this story.

I just realized there are a million different things I should have done, but I didn't think of them until recently.

But I've got good news!

I'll be posting a new High School story soon!

But it will be better, I assure you.

Sorry about this, but trust me, the new one will be better.

But please, keep voting cause those couples will make it into the new story.

Again, sorry about this, but trust me!

~MintyFresh103


End file.
